The invention generally relates to medical devices and procedures pertaining to prosthetic heart valves. More specifically, the invention relates to replacement of heart valves that may have malformations and/or dysfunctions. Embodiments of the invention relate to a prosthetic heart valve for replacing a mitral valve in the heart, an anchor to facilitate and maintain a positioning of the prosthetic heart valve in the native valve, and deployment devices and procedures associated with implantation of the prosthetic heart valve.